


Herzrhythmen

by CKLizzy



Category: In aller Freundschaft - Die jungen Ärzte (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, S04E03 Bruchstellen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKLizzy/pseuds/CKLizzy
Summary: Coda zu 4x03 "Bruchstellen". Nichts war überwältigender als die Angst. Oder?
Relationships: Theresa Koshka/Marc Lindner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Herzrhythmen

Angst.

War es Angst, die man verspüren sollte, wenn man sich seiner Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen bewusst wurde? Wenn man bemerkte, dass man einen anderen Menschen liebt?

Angst war nie das gewesen, was er in einem solchem Moment zu spüren ersehnte. Freude sollte es sein. Leichtigkeit, das pure Leben. So sollte es sich anfühlen. Nicht wie das Verdrehen und Verknoten der Eingeweide, das einen in die Knie zwang. Nicht wie Blei an den Beinen, das die Schritte verlangsamte, das Ziel in weite Ferne rücken ließ - ganz gleich, ob das Ziel nun die geliebte Person oder die Flucht vor selbiger war.

Doch genau all dies, was es nicht sein sollte, verspürte Marc Lindner. Die Definition von Angst.

Eine Angst, die tief verwurzelt war in seiner Vergangenheit, die ihn schützen sollte ebenso wie die Menschen um ihn herum, die ihm als ständiger Begleiter zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Lasse niemanden an dich heran. Lasse nicht zu, dass die jemand zu nahe kommt. Erlaube nicht, dass du andere durch diese einer Gefahr aussetzt. Eine Gefahr, die er, wie die Ironie es wollte, in sich selbst sah, und doch nichts dagegen zu unternehmen konnte, so schien es.

Den Weg hierher hatte er sich erzwungen - von sich selbst, seiner Angst, seinem immer währenden Drang, zu fliehen, wenn die Nähe Überhand nahm, ihn zu übermannen drohte.

Und doch hatte er sich jeden Schritt, jeden Meter erkämpft, mit einer Kraft, die er in sich nie erahnt hätte, wissend, dass er es sich selbst niemals verzeihen würde, wenn er das, wonach sein Herz verlangte, nicht erfüllte.

Es war ein Paradoxon, gleich dem, was er in Theresa Koshka sah. Eine Frau, die in sein Leben getreten war und sich dann den Weg in sein Herz gebahnt hatte, obgleich er stets der Überzeugung gewesen war, dies könnte ihm nicht passieren. Niemand käme an den Mauern, die sein Herz einschlossen, vorbei.

Kurios war es, ohne Frage. Und doch wenig verwunderlich.

Er hatte die Mauern um ihr Herz bezwungen, hatte ihr die Seele geöffnet und ihr einen Blick auf ihr Selbst ermöglicht. Einen Blick auf das, was sie nicht sehen wollte, und doch musste, einen Blick auf ihre eigene Angst und ihren Schmerz, der nur durch das Akzeptieren zur Ruhe gelegt werden konnte.

Und während er sie Stück für Stück von ihrer Last befreite, fing zur gleichen Zeit unversehens auch der Schutz um sein Herz an zu bröckeln - ein wenig mehr mit jeder Minute, die er mit ihr verbrachte, jedem Wort, das er mit ihr wechselte, jedem Lächeln, das er von ihr gewann.

Nun stand er hier, unfähig, seine Stimme das tun zu lassen, weswegen er gekommen war, und unfähig, sich ihr zuzuwenden und ihren Blick zu suchen, als sie den Weg zur Tür aufnahm. Sein Herz lag auf seiner Zunge ebenso wie die Wahrheit. Mochten sie ihn auch ängstigen, die Furcht, den Moment abermals zu verrinnen zu lassen, gewann am Ende, und schenkte eben jener Wahrheit die Freiheit.

Kein Zurück an diesem Punkt. Er hatte die Worte ausgesprochen.

Vierte Worte, die seine Brust in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen so oft beinahe zum Zerbersten gebracht hatten. Vier Worte, die ein gewaltiges, überwältigendes Gefühl in so kleiner, unbedeutender Form mitteilten, und doch von solcher Bedeutung waren.

"Theresa, ich liebe dich."

Es war, als würden die Ketten, die sich um seinen Brustkorb gelegt hatten, gesprengt, als er die Worte aussprach. Doch gleichzeitig auch war es, als ob der Damm, der seine Gefühle bislang im Zaum gehalten hatte, brach, und ihm beinahe die Beine wegzog.

Versteinert verblieb er inmitten des Raumes, der Moment eingebrannt in seine Erinnerung, und rang um Fassung, darum, die Kontrolle zu behalten, nicht den Impulsen der Angst nachzugeben, nicht abermals einfach zu gehen.

Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch dröhnte in seinen Ohren, und er wusste, würde sich die Tür jetzt öffnen... Doch stattdessen hörte er ihre Stimme.

"Aber..."

Die Starre, die ihn erfasst hatte, wurde nun von einer Angst der ganz anderen Art durchbrochen - jener, die befürchtete, sie könnte seine Worte und Gefühle anzweifeln. Ihre Stimme, ihr Tonfall sprachen von Irritation, Unglauben.

"Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr."

Zeit war ein Folterinstrument. Sie verging zu schnell, wenn man nichts mehr wünschte, als sie anzuhalten, und verstrich quälend langsam, wenn man ein Ereignis, eine Reaktion, eine Antwort herbeisehnte. Sekunde um Sekunde, Minute um Minute; jedes Ticken des Zeigers auf einer unsichtbaren, doch betäubend lauten Uhr polterte auf ihn ein und es war, als wollte es ihn erschlagen.

Nichts geschah. Keine weiteren Worte gab sie von sich. Doch ein kaum merkliches Rascheln verriet eine Bewegung hinter ihm, ein Geräusch, das ihn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund mit Erleichterung erfüllte, und das nächste, was er hörte, waren Schritte - Schritte, die sich ihm näherten, und die Frau, die er liebte, in sein Sichtfeld brachte. Neben ihm kam sie zum Stehen; doch er wandte sich ihr nicht zu - wagte es nicht. Er vermochte nicht zu erahnen, was er in ihrem Gesicht lesen würde; fürchtete eine Botschaft, die er nicht sehen, nicht erfahren wollte, die ihm seiner noch verbliebenen Kraft berauben würde.

Die Bewegung schien so plötzlich, war unerwartet - und so willkommen. Ihre Hand war warm, weich, zart. Vertraut. Er wusste, wie sie sich anfühlte, in seiner Hand, an seinem Gesicht, auf seiner Haut. Und doch wirkte es nun so neu, diese Berührung, dieses Aufeinandertreffen, als sie seine Hand aus seiner Kitteltasche zog. Es war keine bewusste Reaktion, sondern Instinkt, als sich seine Finger um die ihren legten, sich an sie klammerten, so als könnte in jeder Sekunde verschwinden, als müsste er fürchten, es waren nur seine Gedanken, die sie hier sein ließen.

Doch als sie seinen Arm langsam hob, seine Hand zu sich zog und sich ihre zweite zur ersten gesellte, um seiner zu helfen, die Furcht, die sich in ihrer Verkrampftheit manifestiert hatte, loszulassen, weckte dies einen Funken Hoffnung in ihm.

Es war ihre Brust, wo sie seine Hand zum Ruhen brachte. Ihre Hände bedeckten seine, wie ein Schutzwall, der verhindern sollte, dass er noch etwas Anderes spürte, als das, was unter seiner Handfläche geschah.

Ihr Herz vibrierte. Ein galoppierender Rhythmus war es, der unter seinen Fingern spielte, und der so viel mehr sagte, als jedes einzelne Wort, das sie jetzt hätte erwidern können. Keine Frage und keine Antwort hätte in diesem Moment besser ausdrücken können, was er in abstrakter und doch so klarer Form verspürte. So oft hatte er sie berührt, doch dies war bedeutender und intimer als jede einzelne Nacht, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln bahnte sich den Weg über seine rechte Wange, und zunächst wusste er das Gefühl nicht einzuordnen. Erst der Eindruck eines kühlen Lufthauchs auf eben jener Stelle ließ ihn erkennen, dass es eine einsame Träne war, die jede noch so intensive Empfindung, die ihm innewohnte, einen Ausdruck verlieh - der Angst, der Sehnsucht, der Hoffnung.

Nun wagte er es auch, sie anzublicken, und las in ihren Augen, was ihm seine Handfläche bereits verraten hatte.

Er war nicht alleine.

Was er empfand, war nicht einseitig.

Und als Theresa eine ihrer Hände löste, überfiel ihn keine Sorge, wie er sie für einen Moment erwartete. Die Angst war noch da - doch hatte sich nun Sicherheit dazu gesellt. Die Sicherheit, dass er nicht verlieren würde, was ihm so teuer war.

Es war seine Wange, die ihre Hand suchte; es war die Tränenspur, die ihre Finger sanft verwischten und in Vergessenheit geraten ließen.

Später würde er nicht mehr wissen, wie es dazu kam, dass sie sich in seinen Armen befand. Doch erinnern würde er sich in jedem Fall an den Moment. Der Moment, in dem sich ihr Körper an den seinen presste, in dem ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter ruhte und ihr Atem seinen Hals streichelte. Der Moment, in dem sie ihn festhielt, und er es ihr gleichtat, unwillens, sie jemals wieder gehen zu lassen, und selbigen Augenblick, der unweigerlich kommen würde, mit Missmut entgegen sehend.

Dieser Moment jedoch, ganz gleich, wie lange er dauern mochte, er würde an ihm festhalten, solange er konnte.

Und auch wenn die Angst ihn noch nicht verlassen hatte, und vielleicht für eine lange Weile verweilen würde, so konnte Marc Lindner doch sicher sein, dass es etwas gab, das ihm die Kraft geben würde, sich dieser Angst zu stellen.

Seine Liebe zu Theresa Koshka.


End file.
